


Obi Wan Crashes A Party

by GreaterAwareness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones throw a party, Obi Wan does not approve, Short One Shot, everyone is wasted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreaterAwareness/pseuds/GreaterAwareness
Summary: Obi Wan stays late at the Jedi Temple to meditate. When he starts to head home he finds the clones throwing a party. This is a short one shot of a random short story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Obi Wan Crashes A Party

Kenobi had stayed late in an attempt to meditate and reflect on his last battle with General Grievous. He had stayed much later then he intended. The Temple had grown dark and quiet. He walks through the dark hallways towards his room when he hears an odd sound coming from the clone quarters. He arches a brow getting a bad feeling. The closer to the noise the louder it became and the clearer of what was making the noise. Kenobi stands before the doors leading to the lounge for clones off duty. He crosses his arms listening to the partying clones on the other side. He waves his hand opening the doors with the Force. The lounge packed with clones comes to a raging halt at the sight of Master Kenobi standing in the doorway.

“What is going on here?” Kenobi asks the now silent party. He looks around for familiar faces. To his disappointment they all were familiar. Boil has Waxer on his shoulders playing some sort of chicken with Hardcase and Jesse. Sinker and Boost stand by a beer pong table with Fives and Echo. Kix watches Bly in an arm-wrestling match with Crys. His eyes fall on the two points of a torguta’s head. He lifts Ahsoka up from place behind the sofa and into the light.

“Oh! Master Kenobi! Fancy meeting you here!” Ahsoka says rubbing the back of her head.

“You are underaged young lady. I hope you have a good excuse for this?” Kenobi frowns.

“I swear on the Jedi before me I’m not drunk! I haven’t been drinking at all. I’m here acting as the sober ref.” She explains.

“The sober ref?” Obi Wan repeats the words like speaking them would help him make sense of them.

“Yeah, so I decide when they go to far with their drunken shenanigans.” She shrugs. Obi Wan glances at a table flipped over, stains from thrown food and drinks on the walls, broken furniture, and random strewn clothes thrown about.

“And what pray tell is too far?” He asks disgusted.

“I’ll let you know when I find out. So far I’ve just been letting them do what they want.” She grins.

“See? Perfect system.” Fives says leaning on the beer pong table but misses the table entirely hitting his head on his way down to the floor. This prompts Echo to throw his head back laughing.

“Where are the Commanders?” Kenobi asks pinching the bridge of his nose. He suddenly sees a clone crawling on the floor towards the back of the lounge. Obi Wan uses the Force to drag his Commander to the front.

“Ah General!” Cody says struggling to get to his feet. “I was looking for you… these guys are having a party!”

“Commander why are your eyes bloodshot, and you reek of alcohol.” Obi Wan arches a brow. Cody clears his throat before holding his hands out as if he was having trouble keeping balance.

“What’s that thing you call someone when they’re really high and really drunk? Is it twisted? I think it’s twisted.” Cody says to himself before looking to Obi Wan. “I’m twisted.”

“Twisted sounds right.” Ahsoka nods. Obi Wan rubs his face tiredly.

“Rex, where’s Rex? Please tell me Rex isn’t a part of this.” He says making Ahsoka look to the side sucking air through her teeth. Rex stumbles to the front almost as out of it as Cody.

“I’m here!” Rex says standing up straight but unable to keep his eyes open.

“Captain… why are you wearing Anakin’s robes?” Obi Wan asks slowly. Rex peeks down at his attire.

“Huh… when did that happen? Odd. That’s odd.” Rex nods with his eyes closed. “Honestly, Sir, I’ve had like… five Jar Jar Binks and… and yeah I’m just gonna lie down.”

Obi Wan watches Captain Rex slowly drop to the floor before passing out.

“What in Forces name is a Jar Jar Binks?” He sighs already regretting the question.

“Oh, it’s a drink we clones made up.” Cody explains.

“It’s just a stupid amount of any alcohol.” Ahsoka explains further.

“Where is Anakin?” Obi Wan asks throwing his hands in the air frustratedly. All the clones stare at the one clone wearing Rex’s armor still sitting with his back to Kenobi. He narrows his eyes pulling the clones helmet off with the Force.

“Traitors, all of you!” Anakin hisses before standing and facing his old Master. “Hey Master! Nice of you to drop by…”

“Anakin, we are Jedi! We are held to a high standard. What would happen if the other Jedi found out you acted this way and in front of your padawan?” Kenobi lectures. Anakin winces with his eyes peering past Kenobi. He slowly turns around to see Master Plo Koon and Master Aayla trying to walk away with arms full of snacks. “And where do you think you two are going?”

They slowly turn around clearly as intoxicated as the clones.

“You should be ashamed of yourselves.” Obi Wan says shaking his head at them.

“Yes, we feel truly awful.” Aayla says swaying slightly.

“Yes… this is unfortunate.” Plo hiccups.

“I mean just look at these men! And… Commander Wolffe _why_ are you not wearing pants?” he gestures to Wolffe siting in a chair only wearing a baggy hoody.

“Well Space Jesus…” Wolffe slurs. “I figured I only have one eye so… like why do I have to wear both top and bottom clothing.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Obi Wan pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Does it though?” Wolffe asks balancing a joint between his teeth. Obi Wan looks to Plo.

“Do you see your Commander?” He asks.

“He only has one eye Kenobi… what else is he supposed to do?” Plo asks slurring as much as his Commander. Obi Wan was close to losing it.

“Oh, come on General,” Sinker says walking forward. “This is a great bonding opportunity with your men! I mean I’ve never felt closer to General Plo then when we played beer pong together!”

“Beer pong with Jedi? Wouldn’t that be cheating?” Obi Wan asks.

“Yeah, that’s what we thought too. At least until _someone_ used the Force on the table instead of the ball.” Boost says crossing his arms.

“Honest mistake. Really.” Plo says. Cody puts a hand on Obi Wan’s shoulder.

“Come on Sir. See what it’s like to be with the boys when we’re not trying not to die.” He says managing to not slur any of his words.

“Well, I won’t say no one is trying not to die. I mean Rex is out cold on the floor.” Ahsoka mutters nudging the Captain with her toe. Obi Wan looks out at the men waiting to find out if the party was over or not. He lets out a reluctant sigh.

“Is there any wine?” he asks making the room uproar in a cheer. Plo and Aayla pat him on his back leading him into the chaos. They go on to have a night that no one but Ahsoka would remember.


End file.
